Silhouette
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Apa kau tidak melihat Sakura tadi!" Syaoran sangat yakin dengan penglihatannya. Karena ia melihat gadis yang mirip Sakura itu di mana-mana. / "Apa ia ingin menemuimu?" / SyaoSaku. Sad ending. Character death. HighSchool!AU. More warning inside. / Dedicated for Li Syaoran's (late) birthday! Thankies for reading.


**Silhouette**

.

_Warning : _SyaoSaku._ HighSchool!AU. OOC? Typo(s)? _Tidak sesuai EyD?_ Quick-pace? Lack of description? Quick-typing. Unbeta. _Syaoran di Hong Kong._ Sad ending. Dead character. _Penggunaan Bahasa Mandarin.

_Disclaimer : CCS belongs to CLAMP. Plot belongs to me. No profit from making this._

_Dedicated for _Li Syaoran_'s (late) birthday!_

.

Musim semi akan segera tiba di Hong Kong. Terlihat dari mulai berkurangnya serpih salju yang turun dan mulai mekarnya bunga Mei Hua.

Pemuda bermarga Li itu tetap duduk di kursinya. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di kelasnya yang hangat dibandingkan keluar untukmengurangi kebosanan.

Mata coklat _amber_-nya menatap pohon-pohon bunga Mei Hua yang berada di luar sekolahnya. Bunga berwarna putih dengan sedikit merah muda itu mengingatkannya akan bunga Sakura, kerabatnya.

Ah.

Sakura ...

Wajahnya langsung memanas mengingat gadis yang memiliki nama bunga itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya?" gumamnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia benar-benar menjadi uringan jika mengingat gadis itu.

Senyumnya yang selalu membuat orang lain bahagia.

Suaranya yang selalu membuat orang lain tenang.

Manik _emerald_ itu yang selalu memancarkan api semangatnya.

Ah, betapa rindunya serigala kecil pada bunga itu ...

Kepala coklatnya segera ditenggelamkan dalam lipatan tangannya, "Mungkin aku akan mendatangi Jepang saat libur nanti," tekadnya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, Syaoran tanpa banyak bicara langsung membereskan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya.

Di depan kelasnya, gadis bercepol dua itu sudah siap sedia menanti sang pemuda. Li Mei Ling namanya. Gadis itu adalah sepupu yang tumbuh besar bersamanya.

Mei Ling langsung berteriak, "Xiao Lang! Ayo pulang!" dengan semangat. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk patuh.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua berjalan pulang sambil bertukar beberapa cerita yang terjadi di sekolah tadi.

"Uuuh, apa kauyakin bisa bertahan hingga kita sampai di rumah, Xiao Lang?" keluh Mei Ling sambil mengeratkan syalnya. Kepulan napasnya terlihat sangat jelas. "Padahal kalau kaumau, kita bisa saja meminta Wei-_shu_ menjemput kita ..." tambahnya.

Pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya menggeleng, "Kautahu, Mei Ling. Kalau mereka akan menjemput kita, pastilah mereka membawa banyak penjaga. Kita bisa menarik perhatian orang ... Aku tidak suka itu."

Tidak semua orang tahu bahwa Li Xiao Lang adalah pewaris tunggal harta keluarga Li. Mengingat marga Li adalah marga yang umum di kalangan orang banyak. Wang Wei adalah pelayan setia keluarga Li. Beliau juga yang mengajarkan bela diri kepada mereka berdua.

Ramainya jalan raya tidak menghentikan para pejalan kaki untuk menggunakannya. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang itu.

"Jadi, kautahu. Lin-_lao shi_ itu mencoba membuat anak-anak tertawa, tapi, itu sangat garing..." suara Mei Ling adalah satu-satunya suara yang dikenal Syaoran selama perjalanan mereka. Syaoran tidak keberatan. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar ocehan perempuan.

Mengingat ia memiliki 4 saudara perempuan.

Tengah menatap kosong jalanan yang akan dilaluinya, mendadak, ekor matanya menangkap bayangan yang selalu ia kenal melewatinya.

Seorang gadis berambut karamel dengan mata hijau layaknya batu emerald.

Spontan, pemuda kelahiran Juli itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya, "Sakura?!" namun, suaranya dengan cepat ditelan oleh massa yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ada apa, Xiao Lang?" tanya gadis bermata merah itu.

Syaoran langsung kembali di sisi sepupunya, "Kau tidak melihatnya? Tadi ada Sakura berjalan melewati kita!" jawabnya.

Lawan bicaranya segera mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku tidak melihat Sakura sama sekali, Xiao Lang ... Apa kaurindu sekali dengannya?" godanya. "Aku akan bilang ke gugu jika kauingin pergi ke Jepang libur nanti." lanjut Mei Ling.

"Aku serius! Aku benar-benar melihatnya!" serigala kecil itu tetap bersikeras dengan penglihatannya.

Sedangkan, Mei Ling hanya menjawab ala kadarnya, "Ya, ya. Mungkin kau lelah, Xiao Lang. Akan kita hubungi dia setelah pembagian rapot semester ini."

Mata coklatnya menggelap.

Ia sangat yakin dengan penglihatannya tadi ... Gadis dengan rambut karamel itu, lalu, mereka sempat bertemu pandang tadi, mata berwarna batu emerald itu! Tapi, Mei Ling sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Kenapa Mei Ling tidak bisa melihatnya?

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Akhir semester pun tiba.

Pembagian hasil kerja keras musim ini pun akan dibagikan lagi.

Syaoran berharap nilainya akan naik atau paling tidak, tetap seperti semester kemarin. Ia sangat tidak siap untuk diinterogasi oleh sang ibunda lagi jika nilainya turun.

Sudah 2 bulan semenjak ia melihat gadis yang mirip seperti Sakura itu.

Tapi, pemuda berambut coklat itu mengakui gadis itu sering kali muncul di mana-mana. Di taman rumahnya, selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, dan di depan pohon Mei Hua.

Dia sudah menceritakannya kepada Mei Ling, Wei-_shu_ , atau keluarga dekatnya. Tapi, semua orang mengira itu adalah halusinasinya.

Syaoran mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi ...!" geramnya kesal. Ia segera membuang wajahnya yang sedaritadi menatap papan tulis selagi menunggu pembagian nilai.

Terjadi lagi, matanya menemukan sosok gadis itu, "Sakura ...!" Syaoran langsung menatap lekat-lekat tempat gadis itu berdiri.

Demi kipas kesayangan ibunya!

Ia benar-benar melihat gadis itu di sana! Gadis itu menggunakan gaun putih dengan syal putih menyelimutinya lehernya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Xiao Lang?" tanya wali kelasnya.

Tersadar ketika namanya dipanggil, ia kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil menjawab, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, lao shi ..." diikuti gelengan kepala. Lalu, ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Apa dia sedang berlibur di Hong Kong?

Apa dia sengaja ingin mengejutkanku?

Belakangan ia tidak membalas surat-suratku, apa mungkin dia ingin membuatku penasaran?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Syaoran sekarang.

"... Xiao Lang, LI XIAO LANG! Ini ketiga kalinya aku memanggilmu!" bentak wali kelasnya tidak sabar, "Kauingin mengambil hasilmu atau tidak?!"

Kelas itu tetap hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani menertawainya. Bisa-bisa mereka juga dimarahi oleh sang wali kelas.

Pemuda itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi mengambil rapotnya sambil menunduk, "A-ah, maafkan aku, _lao shi_ ..."

Dalam hati, Syaoran mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Di kediaman Li, laki-laki bungsu itu menyerahkan apa yang diterimanya tadi. Wanita berambut hitam legam itu segera menerimanya dan membacanya sekilas.

Dengan rapot di genggamannya, Ye Lan segera duduk di sofa, "Nilai-nilaimu tetap bagus seperti semester lalu. Bagus. Tapi, akan lebih baik kalau kautingkatkan lagi," komentarnya sambil memberikannya kembali kepada anaknya.

Syaoran yang duduk di seberangnya mengangguk pelan sambil menerimanya, "Baik, Ma," jawabnya. Lalu, ia pun bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu, namun, dihentikan oleh sang ibu.

"Ah, Xiao Lang. Tunggu sebentar. Mama mau membicarakan sesuatu hal denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kaupanggil Mei Ling untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan ini?"

Tanda tanya imajiner banyak bermunculan di sekitar si bungsu itu. Tapi, tentu saja Syaoran tidak berani untuk bertanya lebih lanjut tentang pembicaraan itu. Dengan cepat, ia memanggil Mei Ling untuk datang.

Entah apa topik pembicaraan itu. Tapi, ia tidak merasa ada sesuatu hal yang buruk ...

Gadis bercepol dua itu segera datang tanpa dipanggil dua kali. Lalu, duduk bersama dengan sepupu kesayangannya, berseberangan dengan sang bibi.

"Jadi, Mei Ling sudah menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi padamu belakangan ini," mulai Ye Lan sebelum menyesap teh hijau yang disediakan pelayan rumah.

Syaoran menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Sial, padahal ini musim dingin!

Ia ingin berteriak kepada gadis bermata merah itu, "Kenapa kauberitahu?!" tapi, tidak di hadapan ibundanya.

Cangkir teh tadi segera diletakkan kembali di meja kayu tersebut, "Mama memperbolehkanmu untuk pergi ke Jepang dan Mei Ling akan menemanimu selama liburan tersebut," lanjut Ye Lan.

"Yeeey! _Xiexie, gugu_!" Mei Ling langsung memekik girang. Permohonannya dikabulkan oleh sang bibi.

Sedang, Syaoran melongo. Terkejut dengan keputusan sang bunda. Ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengutarakan keinginannya sendiri. Jadi, ia juga bersyukur memiliki sepupu yang sangat mudah untuk terang-terangan.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Hari pertama liburan,

Mereka langsung pergi menuju negara tetangga, tempat yang pernah mereka tinggali selama pertukaran pelajar. Perjalanan dari Hong Kong menuju Jepang, Tomoeda lebih tepatnya.

"Halo?" suara Mei Ling yang cempreng terdengar, "Daidoji! Kami sedang berada di Jepang sekarang, kami baru saja tiba!" Mei Ling dengan girang menyampaikan kabar kepada salah satu teman mereka yang berada di Jepang ini.

Si pemuda hanya memperhatikan tempat bagasi diletakkan. Menunggu barang bawaan mereka terlihat untuk diambil.

"Apa?" konsentrasi Syaoran langsung terpecah ketika mendengar nada suara Mei Ling yang tidak sama sekali mengindikasikan kabar baik, "Tolong beritahu alamatnya, kami akan pergi ke sana setelah mengambil bagasi. Apa? Oh ... Baiklah, maaf menyusahkanmu, Daidoji ... Baik. Sampai nanti ..." lalu, ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Mei Ling, ada apa?" tanya Syaoran.

Yang ditanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegelisahannya, "A-akan kujelaskan nanti ... Ah, Syaoran, pelayan Daidoji akan menjemput kita nanti. Sebaiknya kita mempercepat mencari bagasi kita dan pergi menunggu di luar," sarannya.

Syaoran yang tidak mengerti situasi, hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sepupunya itu.

Tapi, ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini ...

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Mereka sampai di tempat di mana Daidoji Tomoyo berada.

Mata Syaoran memandang bangunan megah yang berwarna putih itu, "Rumah sakit?" tanyanya pada Mei Ling.

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah, "Seperti yang kaulihat, ini adalah rumah sakit, Xiao- maksudku, Syaoran. Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu rumah sakit?" goda Mei Ling dengan tertawa kecil. Tapi, tawa itu segera sirna dengan cepat.

"Apa Daidoji sedang sakit?" tanya Syaoran.

"Jika yang kaumaksud dia sakit dalam banyak hal, aku akan menjawabnya dengan, dia sakit hati." jawab yang ditanya dengan pandangan matanya menerawang.

Sekali lagi, Syaoran membiarkan keningnya berkerut, "Hei, aku serius, Mei Ling."

"Aku juga serius ..." lirihnya.

Syaoran menatapnya risih, ada apa dengan sepupunya ini? Mendadak menjadi melankolis seperti itu.

Memang siapa yang sakit?

"Sakura," nama gadis yang dicintai Syaoran itu terucap dari bibir Mei Ling, "Sakura ... Dia yang sedang sakit. Daidoji bilang, Sakura tidak sadarkan diri sudah lama."

Pemuda itu terdiam, ia bahkan tidak merasakan hawa dingin yang sedaritadi menusuk kulitnya. Dunianya terasa kosong.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, bukan?" ucapnya, "Mei Ling ... Jangan bercanda ..."

Gadis di sampingnya itu merapatkan jaketnya, lalu, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bercanda ... Aku sangat serius. Ia dirawat di kamar nomor 131 ..."

Sakura tidak sadarkan diri? Sejak kapan? Karena apa? Apa itu alasannya ia tidak membalas suratku? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku? Apa semua ini hanya jebakan untuk mengerjaiku?!

Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan megah itu, diikuti sepupunya. Meski teriakan, "Tolong jangan berlari di dalam rumah sakit!" terdengar, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ia harus mencari gadis itu.

129.

130.

131!

Tangannya segera diarahkan ke arah gagang pintu dan dibukanya pintu itu.

Di dalamnya, terdapat banyak wajah yang familiar di ingatannya. Ia segera mencari sosok gadis bermarga Kinomoto itu dan ia menemukannya. Terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat bantu pernapasan di mulutnya, jarum infus di punggung tangannya, mesin pendeteksi detak jantung, dan yang terparah, matanya tertutup.

Suara lembut segera memanggilnya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, "Li-kun? Mei Ling-chan?" Tomoyo memandang kedua tamu itu dengan sendu.

Syaoran segera berjalan cepat, lalu memegang kedua pundak gadis berambut violet itu, "Daidoji! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?!"

"Oi, bocah! Tenanglah!" dengan cepat kakak laki-laki dari Sakura itu menarik Syaoran untuk menjauh dari Tomoyo.

"Kau tidak tenang sama sekali, bocah. Pergilah keluar dengan Tomoyo. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu.

Mei Ling menatap sepupunya dengan pandangan cemas. Kemudian, ia mengikuti Syaoran dan Tomoyo keluar ruangan.

"Sebaiknya kalian minum terlebih dahulu ..." Gadis berambut panjang itu berjalan mendahului mereka berdua untuk menunjukkan mesin penjual minumannya. Kedua pendatang itu mengangguk bersamaan. Syaoran memutuskan untuk membeli coklat kalengan dan Mei Ling membeli teh liang.

Kemudian mereka duduk di depan pos perawat.

"Sakura-chan sudah lama koma ..." Anak tunggal pemilik pabrik mainan itu berucap, "Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya di awal musim dingin lalu. Waktu itu, Sakura-chan akan menyeberang jalan sepulang sekolah, namun, ada kendaraan yang dikendarai ugal-ugalan dan ..."

Suasana di sekitar mereka semakin suram.

"Dan ...?" ulang Syaoran. Ia ingin tahu kelengkapan peristiwa yang menimpa sang pujaan hati.

Tomoyo diam seribu bahasa dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, "Tabrak lari ... Orang itu menabrak Sakura-chan dan ia kabur." isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Mei Ling segera memeluk temannya itu, mata merahnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Membatu.

Hanya itu yang bisa mendekripsikan pemuda itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya itu akan mengalami hal sejahat itu.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil memukul kursi yang ia duduki.

Mei Ling dan Tomoyo tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mereka sama-sama sedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat mereka itu.

"Aku harus melihatnya ... Bolehkah aku kembali ke kamarnya?" tanya Syaoran dengan sedih. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping hanya dengan mengingat gadis itu dan kenyataan yang ada.

Tomoyo mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam keheningan dan akhirnya kembali ke kamar berpapan 131 itu.

"Kalian sudah kembali ..." Yukito tersenyum lemah kepada mereka bertiga, "Mungkin, kaumau melihat Sakura lebih dekat?" tawarnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk pelan.

"Sakura-san tentu akan senang dengan kedatangan teman-temannya yang rela datang dari Hong Kong untuk menemuinya ..." kepala keluarga Kinomoto itu berusaha tersenyum.

Kehilangan sang istri sudah merupakan cobaan yang berat untuknya, tapi, Fujitaka telah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk hal yang akan terjadi.

Syaoran berjalan mendekati ranjang itu.

Bau obat tercium sangat kuat di ruangan itu. Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu tentu berusaha mencairkan keheningan di ruangan itu. Tentu suara itu sangat menyenangkan bagi pendengarnya; sebagai tanda hidup pasien itu.

"Hai, Sakura ..." sapanya sambil duduk di kursi yang disiapkan di sana. "Apa kau tidak berniat untuk bangun dari tidurmu?"

Detak jantungnya segera meningkat dengan cepat seakan merespon pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku baru datang sekarang ... Hei, apa kaumau bangun? Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang kaulihat ..." ujar Syaoran lagi sambil membelai surai karamel gadis itu.

Tapi, matanya tetap tertutup rapat.

"Hei ... Aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu ... Maukah kaubangun dari tidurmu?" diraihnya tangan Sakura, lalu, diciumnya dengan lembut.

Masih tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Syaoran sendiri merasa ia harus mengatakan ini, "Aku mencintaimu, Kinomoto Sakura ..." sambil mengecup keningnya.

Tepat setelah itu suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung itu segera mengeluarkan suara datar yang membuat para pendengarnya ketakutan.

Mata coklat amber itu terbelalak menatap garis lurus yang terpampang jelas di mesin itu, "SAKURA! SAKURA!" Syaoran hanya dapat meneriakan namanya berulang kali.

Fujitaka, Toya, Yukito, Tomoyo, dan Mei Ling hanya dapat berdiam diri menerima kenyataan. Sakura telah tidak bersama mereka lagi di sini.

"Ini semua bohong, bukan?! Bangunlah!" pekiknya frustasi. "Kumohon bangunlah ... Semuanya menunggumu untuk bangun ..."

Air mata pemuda itu mengalir, membasahi ranjang rumah sakit yang ditiduri sang kekasih. Namun, tubuhnya segera ditarik oleh Toya dikarenakan para perawat dan dokter segera datang untuk memberikan kejut listrik.

"_CLEAR_!" seru dokter sambil mengarahkan kedua alat itu ke tubuh Sakura, "Tidak bereaksi, naikkan tegangannya!" dokter itu terus melakukan hal yang sama tiga kali berturut-turut.

Mei Ling memeluk Syaoran yang benar-benar lemah sekarang. Tidak pernah ia melihat sepupunya itu menangis seperti ini. Ini kali pertamanya.

Pastilah ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu ...

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Pemakamannya dilaksanakan setelah 3 hari meninggalnya Sakura. Semua teman-temannya, wali kelasnya, dan keluarga dari pihak Nadeshiko datang untuk mengantar kepergiannya.

Nyaris semuanya menangis apabila melihat bingkai foto Kinomoto Sakura yang terpanjang di depan batu nisannya. Siapa sangka gadis di foto tersebut, yang memberikan senyuman lebarnya, akan pergi meninggalkan dunia secepat itu.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, semua memberikan ucapan belasungkawa kepada keluarga Kinomoto. Bagi keluarga Amamiya, kejadian ini pastilah mengingatkan mereka akan kepergian salah satu keluarga mereka dulu.

Satu persatu pelayat pergi meninggalkan makamnya.

Hanya orang-orang terdekat Sakura saja yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana untuk beberapa saat lagi.

Tak terkecuali, Syaoran.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu telah menyiapkan banyak rencana selama ia berada di Jepang. Tapi, rencana itu tidak akan lengkap jika gadis itu tidak ada di sini.

Mata coklatnya menatap si kakak yang tengah berjongkok dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan makam, "Oi, monster ..." panggil Toya, "Kau jahat sekali meninggalkan kami semua secepat ini ... Padahal, kau salah satu tujuanku untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup ... Semoga kau bertemu dengan _Kaa_-san di sana ..."

"Sakura-san ... Jika kau bertemu dengan Nadeshiko-san, katakan bahwa kami sangat menyayanginya. Kami juga sangat menyayangimu ... Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, Sakura-san ..." Fujitaka membelai batu tersebut seakan ia membelai anak gadisnya sendiri.

Sekarang, giliran Yukito yang maju, "Sakura-chan ... Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau akan pergi secepat ini ... Aku sangat menikmati waktu yang kita habiskan bersama ... Semoga kau bahagia di sana, Sakura-chan."

Ah,

Syaoran sendiri tidak tahan melihat wajah orang-orang itu. Mereka tentu sangat menyayangi Sakura. Sama dengan dirinya.

Tidak.

Semua yang tinggal di sini, sangatlah menyayanginya ...

Tepukan ringan mendarat di pundak pemuda berkewarganegaraan Hong Kong itu, "Kami akan pergi duluan, mungkin kau ingin berbicara dengannya ..." Fujitaka tersenyum lemah.

Bersama dengan anak sulung dan sahabat anaknya, ia pergi keluar dari tempat itu.

Kakinya digerakkan untuk mendekati nisan itu. Ia berjongkok, lalu, memeluk nisan itu.

Bisikan "Tolong perhatikanlah kami yang menyayangimu ... Aku akan selalu mencintaimu ... Tunggu aku di sana, ya?" keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, cara untuk menahan air matanya.

Lalu, sahabat Sakura itu berjalan mendekatinya, "Mei Ling-chan bilang ... Kalau beberapa waktu lalu, kau sering melihat Sakura-chan di Hong Kong," ucap Daidoji kepada pemuda itu.

Syaoran hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Apa itu artinya ..." sekali lagi, Tomoyo menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi tanah makam.

"Ia ingin menemuimu untuk terakhir kalinya, Li-kun?"

Semua kejadian yang pernah mereka lalui bersama terlintas di benak Syaoran. Lalu, pemuda itu hanya dapat menangis dalam diam. Meratapi kepergian sang belahan hati.

Tapi, apa yang telah pergi, tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Ia tahu itu.

"Semoga kau berbahagia di alam sana, Sakura ..." Syaoran mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dan meletakkannya di depan nisan milik keluarga Kinomoto itu.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Kosakata:

1) _Shu_ (dari _shushu_) : paman (universal.)

2) _Lao shi_: _sensei_: guru.

3) _Xiexie_: terima kasih.

4) _Gugu (_baca : kuku_)_: tante (adik perempuan) dari pihak papa (universal?)

.

_Trivia_ (entah membantu atau tidak) :

1) Mei Hua itu bunga Ume. Kalau di Tiongkok, Hong Kong, dan Taiwan disebut Mei Hua. Tapi, agak canggung ketika dikatakan bunga Mei Hua. _Hua _sendiri artinya bunga ^^"

2) Berdasar papan turis Hong Kong, bunga Mei Hua tumbuh di akhir musim dingin. Penanda musim semi. (Karena itu saat imlek ada bunga Mei Hua.)

3) Kenapa tidak disebut tahun ajaran baru padahal mau musim semi? Katanya om gugel, tahun ajaran baru Hong Kong itu bulan September ._."

4) Tidak seperti di Jepang yang memiliki alternatif sebutan. (Ibu: _Haha, Okaa-san, Kaa-sama_, dsb.) Mandarin hanya memiliki Mama. (Sepertinya ...)

5) Pemanggilan nama kekerabatan berdasar tingkatan (kakak/adik, dari pihak mama/papa) jika berminat silahkan tanya (?)

.

A/N : Maaf ya malah buat angsty, tragedy, remedy /lain/. Awalnya mau buat horor, tapi, ga bisa. Ya sudah deh ...

Ide cerita didapat saat tidak sengaja melihat seseorang, sebut saja A, padahal setahu saya, dia sedang berada di luar kota. Terus, teman yang satu kota sama orang itu juga bingung keberadaan si A. Katanya, dia sudah gada di kosnya.

Tapi, ternyata itu memang nyata (memang balik ke kota ini(?)) kok. Takut juga kali kalo bukan :')

Akhir kata,

Jangan segan memberikan kritik dan saran, ya! Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, bukan? ;) Thankies for reading and have a nice day!

Shaun.


End file.
